Raising the Antichrist
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: A series of oneshots of an AU if Aziraphale and Crowley raised Adam. Throughout the child's life, the demon and angel have always been there for him, but it was never a normal childhood.
1. The Commitment

**The Commitment**

* * *

Aziraphale stared at the wicker basket in the demon's hands with horrified eyes. "You kidnapped the Antichrist? Have you lost your mind?"

"Listen, since we need to keep an eye on him, what's better than to actually raise him ourselves? We could," he waved his free hand, "teach him good and evil and whats better than to actually be raised by an angel and a demon?"

The angel started at him, wondering if the demons had beaten his friend to a single remaining brain cell before handing him the Antichrist. "Crowley. I…." His voice faded, not sure what to say, trying to compute his words. "What if Hell finds out that you did this?"

"I'll take care of that."

How he wanted to tear those sunglasses off! Crowley usually didn't wear them when it was just the two of them, but right now he decided to keep them on with the Antichrist in his hand! "Crowley. In eleven years, Armageddon is going to start _and _we'll still be his parents. _We _are going to be his parents for the rest of his life!"

"…Maybe we could give him up after saving the world?"

His mouth dropped. "Crowley! No!"

The redheaded demon ran a hand through his long hair. "Just a thought…."

"What if Heaven finds out that I have the Antichrist?" he cried.

"They won't."

"You don't know that!" He sighed. "I'm not doing this alone, Crowley, especially when it was _your _idea to kidnap him in the first place."

"I'll be there. I mean we were planning on being like Godparents to the kid, but then I thought what if we misplace the Antichrist and wouldn't that be mess." He lamely chuckled.

"Out of all of you schemes, this is the worst. I can't keep the son of Satan in my bookshop!"

"You're better at this than I am!"

The basket began to cry.

Aziraphale sighed. "Well, the first thing in being a parent is to not argue in front of the children." He took the basket from the demon and gently placed it on his desk. He opened the lid to a crying baby boy. He snapped his fingers, summoning a soft, white blanket in his hand, wrapped it around the baby, and held him, softly cooing at him and almost instantly the baby's large, brown eyes were locked on him with curiosity.

It was hard to believe this little child was going to potentially cause the end of the world.

"So," Crowley slowly began, earning the angel's attention. "Do you want me to get things or should I just miracle them in your upstairs flat or something?"

"If you want, you could go get some things like clothes and whatnot. I'll miracle up the bigger items."

Crowley nodded and turned around, heading out the of the office. "Be back shortly."

Aziraphale watched the demon saunter out with a heavy exhale. "What were you thinking, Crowley?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Crowley hissed as he zipped in between honking cars through the dark streets of London with bags of child care in the back. "Raise the bloody Antichrist! That's a great fucking idea!" The Bentley arrived at the bookshop with a screeching halt and Crowley roughly opened the door, slammed it, opened the back door and dragged several plastic bags out and closed the door with his hip. He awkwardly turned the shop's doorknob with a couple of able fingers and opened it with his foot, then awkwardly closed the door again. The mentally cursing demon marched to the office, finding his friend sitting in the armchair, holding a sleeping Antichrist. He set the bags down. "I got everything the thing needs."

Aziraphale snapped his gaze on him. "Did you just call our son a _thing_?"

"Yeah, it's going to get used to calling him anything let alone _my _son." _Let alone _our _son, _he mentally added. This is definitely going to be weird. The kid's parents weren't even together nor ever will be. It was just an arrangement that the demon threw upon themselves to do let alone forcing themselves to have this commitment of raising damn child!

The angel snapped his fingers and the bags vanished.

Crowley groaned. He could've done that when he was just getting out of the Bentley! "So, did you name him?" he asked, looking at the sleeping spawn of Satan.

"Adam."

"Appropriate. The Original Sin…."

His friend meekly smiled. "Actually, I just like the name."

The demon shrugged. "That works, too."

He frowned. "Unless you have a–"

"'S fine."

Aziraphale chuckled. "You can hold him if you want."

He slipped his hands in his pockets. "Nah, 'm good."

The angel returned his gaze to the sleeping baby with a sparkle in his blue eyes and the demon felt his heart sink. He was already falling in love with the boy and probably had since the moment he held him. Aziraphale was a father. Maybe Crowley could be like an uncle or something.


	2. A Mistake

**A Mistake**

* * *

"Honestly, you call yourselves _plants_!" Crowley screamed at the visibly shaking plants as he slowly scanned them all. "You are _so dull_!"

The phone in his office began to ring, making his eyes roll. He spun on his heel and sauntered into the office, grabbing the vintage phone. "Hello?"

"Crowley!" Aziraphale cheerfully gasped. "Adam! He said his first word! Come over quick!"

The demon's eyes fell into unamused slits. "Really, Aziraphale? You want me to come over to see if the kid could say his _second _word."

"He's your son!" the angel barked. "Now get over here this instant or I will be very cross with you!"

Crowley sighed, not wanting to deal with an angry Aziraphale. "Yeah, okay, I'll be there in fifteen."

"Excellent," he chirped.

Crowley hung up, placing both hands on the desk with his head bowed. He was a shitty father. He pushed himself off the desk and walked out of the office, passed the frightened plants. He missed being with just Aziraphale. He missed being able to have freedom with the angel and now every time they want to go to the Ritz, they have to take the kid with. At least when the kid is asleep, they actually have time to themselves. It's been two years and the Antichrist is infuriating with his crying and overall neediness. The sad thing is that Aziraphale has completely fallen in love with the boy as if it was his own child as much as he doesn't want to admit it, but even a blind man could see how much the angel adores the child. It was just hard to believe that the child would be the reason the world would end.

He walked through the hall to the living room and grabbed his jacket off the black, leather couch, then out the front door. He went down the stairs and out the other door to the loud streets of London where his beloved Bentley was waiting for him. Once inside the Bentley, he peeled into the road, narrowly missing an oncoming car. Within fifteen minutes just like he said, he pulled up to the bookshop and opened the door. "Aziraphale?" he called.

"In the office!"

He walked to the office, finding Aziraphale on the sofa, cooing and smiling at a giggling infant wearing a red onesie and now with a head full of brown hair. "What did I miss?"

"Oh!" The angel beamed at him. "He said Dada!"

"That's nice." He sat on the chair opposite of the angel.

"Crowley?"

"Hm?"

Aziraphale slowly frowned. "Its been two years."

"Yeah." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Time flies sometimes, huh?"

"And you haven't held him yet."

Crowley swallowed. "So?"

Aziraphale looked at him as if to question his sanity. "This was your idea and you expect to not even touch him?"

"I've done duties."

"You never _held _him, Crowley!"

"You're… better at the affection thing," he grumbled, leaning back in the chair.

"Crowley. We are his parents. I can't give him all the affection."

Adam giggled, tying to reach for Aziraphale.

_We're not even together_, Crowley wanted to say, but bit his tongue and has been doing so for six thousand years. He didn't know what made him think it was good idea to take in the kid even though he and Aziraphale weren't even a couple. He even hated the fact that he was in love with the angel. How was he supposed to accept the Antichrist as his own if he didn't even want to admit that he was in love with the angel? All of this was just a mistake!

"He is our son, Crowley," the angel pressed. "You even called him a _thing _the other day!"

"Yeah," he grumbled, "my bad." He really was a bad father and was only making it worse for himself! He shamefully looked away. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have…." He didn't want to continue, fearing what he would say and how it would affect Aziraphale.

"Of course you don't feel a bond, Crowley, because you haven't even _allowed _yourself to." He glanced down at the baby, then back to him. "Please?"

Crowley stared at the child, swallowing. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Sit by me."

The demon silently obliged.

"Here."

Crowley felt clumsy trying to take the infant, trying to support the child's head and carefully hold him. Once safely in his arms, the demon found himself staring at the child, afraid to even breathe as the child stared at him. He thought it was a good idea to kidnap the Antichrist and drag Aziraphale into the crazy idea of raising him together, then he refused to even hold the child for two years. Yes, he helped feed him and whatnot, but never actually held nor played with him. Aziraphale admitted that he missed reading in peace, but when it came to Adam, he'd do anything for him even if that meant missing a few hours out on reading. Never had the demon seen his friend react so fast when Adam began to cry.

"Take off your glasses so he can get used to you," Aziraphale gently urged.

Crowley slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing the inhuman eyes of a snake, half expecting Adam to cry. When he didn't, the only thing Crowley pointed to the reason being that the child was the Antichrist. The Antichrist that called an angel "Dada". The Antichrist that Aziraphale refers to as "their son". The Antichrist that Crowley wanted to raise from the start. "I wanted to take him in," he murmured. "Instead I completely ignore him. He should be with a real family."

"We _are _his family. You made your choice in having us raise him," Aziraphale quietly replied. "I made my choice in agreeing. It might have been a mistake, but he is just an infant. It will be more fun when he gets older. Especially for you." He smiled. "Just imagine the trouble the two of you could stir."

"But when he's eleven…."

"Like you said: we'll worry about that later. My dear, this is only the first two years."

"He is my son, isn't he?"

"Yes, dear."

"I've been ignoring my son…."

"No, you just don't hold him nor play with him, but no, that doesn't help."

He allowed himself to lean into the sofa with the child reaching for his tie, making the demon smile. "Yeah. I missed out on a lot these two years."

"Still a mistake?" Aziraphale asked with an amused smile.

"Nah," he chuckled.

"I'd knew you'd soften up."

Crowley looked at him. "Watch it, angel."

Aziraphale kept his smile.


	3. It's…Complicated

**It's... Complicated**

* * *

"Why are you and Dad not together?"

Aziraphale raised his head from his book, staring at the six-year-old boy with thick, curly, brown hair and dark eyes. "What do you mean, my boy?" Of course he knew what he meant.

"You and Dad aren't together, but you always get along and he comes here so much. Kids at school think it's weird that I have two dads and think that Dad is actually just my uncle."

Aziraphale frowned at how rude children could be. "He is your father, too, and it's none of their concern."

"But are you together?"

The angel bookmarked Oscar Wilde and set it aside on the sofa. The thought of being with Crowley was something far too large to ask for and he knew Adam would bring this question up eventually. Wouldn't most children wonder why their parents aren't together? He looked his son in the eyes. "Adam. We are not together, but we took a commitment in raising you as our own when we found you."

"Do you love him?"

He swallowed, not even expecting that question and yet not surprised. He had to admit that he had been fighting feelings for the demon for centuries, but it wasn't right. It would, as much as he hated to admit, a sin to love the demon. Perhaps, it would be a wonderful sin? "No," he quietly answered.

"I think he loves you."

His eyes widened, trying not to laugh. "What makes you say that?" He knew there was love all around the demon when they were together, so he had an idea that he demon loved him, but he was still a demon! It was wrong. All of this was wrong!

"Because he's always with you."

Aziraphale smiled. "That doesn't mean he loves me, Adam."

"Oh." It sounded like disappointment.

Aziraphale checked the clock on the right wall, then looked back at the boy. "It's almost nine," he gently stated. "Go get ready for bed."

"Yes, Papa." The child scampered out of the office.

The angel released a breath, pintching the bridge of his nose. Heaven was going to punish him for all of this. For raising the Antichrist and fratinizing with a demon. He and Crowley shouldn't even be friends. He shouldn't be in love with a demon! He shouldn't even be a father. He wanted to curse the demon for taking Adam in.

The boy poked his head in the office. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to Dad's tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Adam smiled and hurried away.

Aziraphale slowly frowned, knowing he couldn't quite be angry at the demon. He loved Adam with all his heart and he was slowly learning the fact that he was being raised by an angel and a demon. The boy was very curious and was overall good in school. It was interesting and dreading to see how he would turn out to be like by his eleventh birthday. However, there were so many things that the angel would rather not think about like when that fateful day would come; what Adam's adult life would be like; or if he was going to be overall "normal" from being raised by two celestial beings. All that matter to him right now was that the boy was being properly taken care of, being loved, and being happy and he was going to protect that boy to no matter the cost.

* * *

If someone told Crowley that he was going to be raising the Antichrist, he would have laughed in their faces. Now, here he was laying on his black, leather couch with a six-year-old Antichrist laying on him, watching an episode of classic Doctor Who. He couldn't help but to look at the boy– Satan's son– and think if anyone laid a hand on one of those dark curls, he was going to personally kill them. He gently ran a hand through his son's hair with the other hand behind his own head. Adam was his son.

The ending credits theme snapped the demon back to reality, raising his head. "Alright. Time for bed."

Adam climbed off him as Crowley turned off the telly and walked down to the hallway on the left to the first door on the left. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Adam knew better than to lie to the demon.

He opened the door and turned on the light to a simple bedroom that had stars and small nebulas painted on the ceiling.

His son climbed on the bed and got under the covers as Crowley went to his side. "Alright," he sighed, looking the boy in the eyes. "Sleep tight." He gently kissed the boy's head and was about to turn to leave.

"Dad?"

Crowley looked at him and two, curious eyes were on him. "Hm?"

"Are you and Papa together?"

Crowley blinked. "No."

"Were you ever?"

Ever? He was always in love with the angel. "What makes you ask this?" he coolly wondered.

"Most parents are together or not and when they're not, it's because they don't like each other… That's what I heard anyway."

Crowley knelt down without breaking his gaze from his son. "Did someone at school say something?"

"That it's weird that I have two dads and that you sound more like an uncle."

The demon felt a twist in his heart, forcing himself to remain collected. How can children be so mean? "You _are _my son, Adam. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Papa and I made the choice in taking you in and we both love you."

"But… if you two aren't together then why did you have me?"

"You know you fell into my lap and we took you in." It was only a couple of months ago when he and Aziraphale told Adam that much.

"Yeah, but why didn't you just raise me?"

"I couldn't do it alone." It was the truth.

"Do you love Papa?"

Damn kids and their questions! Adam started asking random questions when he turned five and of course he's starting to wonder things about his own life. Understandable, but there was no way in hell Crowley was ready for them and he knew Aziraphale certainly wasn't! Crowley released a breath, looking away, then back at him. "You know how Papa is an angel? And I'm a demon?"

Adam nodded.

"If Papa loved me," he swallowed, not wanting to think about it, "he can be like me."

"A demon?"

"Yes."

"But that's okay because you're a good-"

"_Adam_. Don't."

The boy slowly adverted his gaze.

The demon stood up. "G'night, Adam." He walked to the door.

"Night, Dad."

The demon turned off the light, allowing the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling to shine on their own and closed the door to a crack. He ran a hand through his long hair, fighting his heart from breaking. He hated that he loved the stupid angel, but the thought of Aziraphale Falling because of him made him sick. He'd rather suffer the torments of Hell than let Aziraphale become a demon. He loved him too much. He looked at Adam's door. Now he was raising the Antichrist with the angel. Crowley walked down the hall to his office, fighting the urge to drink.


	4. Priorities

**Priorities**

* * *

Aziraphale froze when the boy threw his little arms around his neck while holding him that he didn't even notice Crowley staring across the sofa. Adam was three. How did he know about hugs? His puzzled gaze slowly drifted to the demon, who seemed confused with an arched brow. The angel held and loved the toddler, of course, but this was a true hug. Had Crowley hugged him? He'd seen humans hug for centuries, but this was different. Yes, it was by a three-year-old, but the child meant it. Especially when he said, "I love you, Papa." Tears began to burn in the back of his eyes and blur his vision, hugging his son tighter, gaze drifting away from the demon. He didn't even hear him say "angel."

It was like Crowley had teleported to his side because last time he saw him, he was on the sofa and now he was at his side. "Angel. Aziraphale. Are you alright?"

He had no idea how long they were like that for, but it probably would've lasted longer if it wasn't for Adam's bed time. Silently, the angel stood up with the child still in his arms and left the office with the demon following. They walked up the stairs to the child's room that was a surrounded with books and toys. Aziraphale tucked him in and kissed him good night, then stepped aside for Crowley to do the same. Once their son was in bed, they left the room, turned off the light, closed the door, and returned to the office.

"Are you okay?" the demon asked..

The angel nodded, inhaling as he sat on the armchair. "Yes. Fine."

"I never seen you freeze like that." He sat on the sofa without removing his gaze from him.

"I'm fine." He smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"Angel." His golden eyes didn't blink.

He looked down, finding himself wringing his hands together. "I've… I've never been hugged before."

"What? You're an angel! Shouldn't you be hugging all over the show up there?" The demon leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, brushing strands of red hair from his eyes.

Aziraphale shook his head. "It's pointless to them." He bitterly smirked. "Well, perhaps it is pointless." Through the years watching humans greet each other in many different ways, he noticed how loving, caring, and common the hug was. Humans either needed one when they were sad or happy. It was an interesting concept and there countless times where he felt like he needed one. He certainly gave up on the idea long time ago, but Adam, even though only three, didn't hesitate to express his love for the angel– his father.

"No," Crowley murmured. "It's not pointless."

The angel smirked at him. "You're a demon. I'm surprised you don't think it is. I assume you hugged him?"

"Of course I hug him!" he barked, sitting up. "He's my son! Why wouldn't I? I know you hold him, too. Don't you count that as a hug?"

He slowly looked away. "I suppose…. I never realized how…it would affect me. I know he's only three, but Adam is certainly good for us." He returned his gaze to the demon. "I know he's good for you, too. I remember when you first held him and how you fell in love with him." He smiled, remembering when Adam was crying and before Aziraphale could even get up from the chair, Crowley was already on his way to the crib and the angel followed to find the demon whispering and holding the baby close nearly brought tears to his eyes. Not once did he see the demon removed his gaze from the baby.

"It took me two years," Crowley spat, looking away, "and I swore to be there for him." He returned his gaze on the angel. "He's my son. It scares me to think of what I would do if something would happen to him."

Aziraphale dreadfully nodded. "I know. If Heaven found out…."

"If Hell found out…."

They weren't able to look at each other, trying not to think about the outcomes.

"Crowley?"

"Hm."

"I know he's the Antichrist, but…." Aziraphale slowly turned to the demon, "what are we willing to do for him?"

Crowley adverted his gaze. Probably wanting to put his sunglasses on at this point. "Anything."

"If Heaven found out," Aziraphale slowly dropped his head, "I'd think I'd Fall and honestly, I think it would be worth it."

He didn't see Crowley snap his fearful gaze on him.


	5. To Tell or Not to Tell Adam

**To tell or not to tell Adam?**

* * *

The sight of Crowley sleeping on the sofa with Adam sleeping on him made Aziraphale's stomach twist. Never had they told the boy who he really is or why they actually adopted him and in three days, it was his eleventh birthday. Were they bad fathers for not telling him yet? They were trying to protect him!

Protect the Antichrist from knowing his true self.

Heaven hadn't asked about the Antichrist for years, but he knew that would probably change soon the closer it got to the Armageddon. His gaze drifted to the sleeping demon whose arm was drapped over the boy's back using the sofa's arm as a pillow. He hated thinking loving Crowley was a sin, but he was already going against Heaven. He didn't want to make matters worse. He just wanted to stop a war and the end of the world! Raising the Antichrist, lying to Heaven, _and _falling in love with a demon? No. He couldn't do that. This was an Arrangement to keep Adam on the right track. This was for the sake of humanity. He released a breath and walked out of the office, hoping Crowley was going to wake up soon because worry was going to be chewing on him until they talk about their son's future.

After two hours, the two began to stir, causing Aziraphale to raise his head from his book and watch their son get to his feet as Crowley sits up, running his hand through his red hair. "How was the nap?" The angel gently smiled, trying to hide his crippling worry.

"Fine," the demon murmured.

Adam simply gave a lazy smile. "I'm gonna go to my room." He walked out of the office.

Aziraphale frowned at the demon. "We have to talk."

Crowley laid back down, closing his eyes.

"We have to tell him," he hissed.

His golden eyes snapped opened. "Oh, yeah. 'Adam, the actual reason we adopted you is because you're the Antichrist and we need to keep an eye on you to stop you from starting Armageddon and making sure you're more human than devil. _Sorry_.'" Crowley's voice became mockingly high-pitched at the end as he sat up again, putting his feet on the floor, staring at the angel as if questioning his sanity.

His blue eyes widened. "We need to tell him! He has the right to know. We've been lying for so long…." He looked away. He knew they should've told their son the truth a long time ago. What was Adam going to say or think? It almost made the angel sick just thinking about it and he's been thinking about it too long!

"It might be better if he doesn't know," Crowley grumbled, leaning into the sofa with folded arms. "Or just tell him on his birthday. That is only three days away."

"No! We are going to tell him. Today. We _need _to tell him. How are we going to explain that his _dog _is a Hellhound and if he names it, he'll be unstoppable? You did you forget that detail!" The angel nervously rapped his fingers on the chair's arm while shifting in his seat, thinking of different outcomes of this whole situation. Would they be able to help Adam or is the whole thing ineffable to the point that they are all doomed no matter what? Would Adam be angry with them or understanding? Would Adam actually try to help them? All of this was infuriating! "What if… What if there is nothing we can do about this?" Aziraphale nervous continued, staring at Crowley with large eyes.

He didn't removed his gaze from the angel. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he inhaled, "what if there is nothing we can do to stop Adam? What if… no matter what we do, Adam will still have the world destroyed?" His blood froze as he forced himself to continue. "Crowley. If that's the case, we may have to–"

"Angel." Never had the demon's tone sound dangerous and his split-pupil gaze was like snake locking on prey. "I swear to whoever, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking…."

Aziraphale swallowed with a breaking heart. "I don't want it to come to that, either, my dear," he whispered. "He's my son, too. I don't want it to…." He rubbed his face, now feeling sick with guilt. "I don't know what I was beginning to think. Forgive me, my dear. I don't…I don't know what to do."

"So. You were thinking about killing Adam," he dreadfully whispered. "Already."

He rubbed his face. "I'm scared, Crowley, I…." He dropped his head, releasing a heavy breath. "I don't want that to happen. I _never _want that to happen. He's my son, too." He raised his head to the horrified demon. "We risked a lot to raise him. _A lot._" He hadn't seen any of his people in years and honestly, he didn't want to. He could tell them that the wily serpent tempted him into the whole thing, but no, he could never do that to Crowley.

Crowley released a breath. "How about the Ritz tonight?"

Aziraphale blinked.

"Just you and me. Adam can take care of himself."

A soft smile formed on his lips. "Yes. Yes, I think that does sound nice. It's been awhile."

The demon smirked. "It has."

Aziraphale frowned. "I do hope you forgive me, my dear. I love Adam. I–"

"Fears and worries get the best of people at times. That's why I'm taking you to the Ritz. My treat." He smiled.

Guilt ate at his mind. How dare he think about the worse case scenario about his own son and now to betray his best friend such a way? Already if Hell found out about Crowley's scheme, there was no doubt that they would kill him and then he thought about putting all the blame on the demon to the Archangels? That was ludicrous! There was no way he would let his companion take the fall! Why was he thinking all of this in general?

"Yes," Aziraphale sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

Crowley was getting concerned about Aziraphale. He noticed the angel was a bit more nervous over the last few days with Adam's fateful birthday coming up and he had to admit to himself that was also nervous to an extent, but not once did think about ending Adam. He wasn't sure if there were more to his friend's worries or if the pressure of Armageddon just within a week was starting to break him. He knew he wouldn't harm Adam, but at this point, he just wanted to keep an on the angel for his own sake. Maybe Aziraphale was right and that they should tell Adam to get him prepared, but honestly, the demon wasn't ready for that conversation himself along with another.

It was nice to go out to the Ritz with just the two of them. Crowley could barely remember the last time they went out together without Adam. He didn't mind bringing their son with by any means it was just nice to be with his angel. The demon could never help but to watch his friend happily munch on his meal while laughing and drinking wine together. It was like the end of the world was not looming over their heads. For six thousand years they were at each other's side and now for the last eleven years, they were raising a son. Yes, he was the Antichrist, but he was still their son. When Adam was around six or so, he used to wonder why his fathers weren't together, but seemed to have stopped wondering or stopped caring or simply gave up on the idea.

Crowley wanted to be like that, but the idea of giving Adam a proper family had constantly floated in and out of his mind. Maybe, if they survive the end of the world, maybe then he would tell Aziraphale how he truly felt. Adam used to be convinced Aziraphale felt the same way about him, but the thought of causing the angel to Fall still terrified the demon. Well, if raising the Antichrist hadn't caused him to Fall just yet, then maybe loving a demon won't.

Maybe.

Fine. If Aziraphale was dying in his arms or if they both survive or dying, then he'll tell him the truth. As for telling Adam the truth? That'll be a birthday present.


	6. Dog the Hellhound

**Dog the Hellhound**

* * *

Today was a fairly easy day for the starting of Armageddon. Adam went off with his friends for most of the day and then tonight the three of them were going to go to dinner at the Ritz to have a nice birthday dinner. However, the angel and the demon did not forget the fact that their son was going to bring home a Hellhound who is supposed to find its master around three in the afternoon. It was a nerve-wracking wait. The boy had yet been told of what his destiny was and neither of them wanted to tell him, so for most the day, the pair just sat in the bookshop's office and drink wine to help calm their nerves.

"What do you think he'll name it?" Aziraphale quietly wondered.

"Death. Killer. Something you know," Crowley leaned in the sofa, waving a hand, "that sounds like it'll tear its Master's enemy's throat out."

"Adam isn't like that," he murmured, staring into his half glass of red wine.

"Yet."

He looked at his companion, who was downing his own drink without taking his yellow gaze from him. Aziraphale adverted his gaze, knowing that was true. "What do we do then?"

"I remember you mentioning killing him…."

He set the glass on the coffee table, snapping his gaze back to him. "Crowley!"

Crowley looked away, ashamed. "I couldn't do it either." He turned to the clock on the wall. "It's three." He set the empty glass down.

"Good Lord," Aziraphale breathed, rubbing his forehead.

Just at the moment, the shop's door hit the little bell followed by: "Papa! Dad!" along with the sound of little claws clicking on the wooden floor.

Aziraphale downed the rest of his wine as the demon was already on his feet and the two walked out of the office, then froze, staring at a little black and white dog jumping around at the boy, who was kneeling down with a smile and bright, brown eyes. "Uh…." He glanced at the demon, who just blinked.

"Can I keep him?" Adam asked. "Please? He's a stray."

"Stray," Crowley murmured. "Right."

"I named him Dog!"

The immortal beings looked at each other.

"Creative," the demon quietly said to the angel. "Your side of the family. Yeah, sure," he answered, tucking his hands in his pockets, looking back at the boy. "You can keep… Dog."

Aziraphale looked at the happy little dog and slightly leaned to the demon, whispering, "Does that look like something that tears out throats of enemies?"

"Probably," he whispered back

The angel looked at him, blinking.

"What?" he seethed. "Do you think my people messed up? It's… probably a miniature Hellhound."

"To bite the _ankles_ of his enemies?" Azirphale hissed.

"Why not?" The demon shrugged.

"What are you guys whispering–"

"CROWLEY!" a static voice coming from the office earned their attention.

The demon hurried off to the back. "Yeah?"

"DID THE HELLHOUND ARRIVE?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Aziraphale silently crept over to the entry, gesturing his son to be quiet.

"Did… you guys send in miniature Hellhound or something?" Crolwey aksed.

"…WHAT?"

"Never mind. Yeah, the Hellhound's here."

"GOOD!"

"Yeah, I'll call ya later. Got to go!" He hit the receiver of the vintage phone on the angel's desk, scratching his red head. He looked at the angel, shrugging.

"Hellhound?" Adam asked.

The two fathers slowly slunk back to their son, who slowly stood up with Dog in his arms and confused eyes.

"Adam…." Azirphale tried, but couldn't find the words.

"You're the Antichrist," Crowley blurted.

The angel looked at the demon.

"What?" Adam whispered.

"That's why we took you in," he continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. "You are the Antichrist and that is _supposed _to be a Hellhound and, uh, yeah, that's about it."

"Also, your father was supposed to take you to Satanic nuns to give you to a human family, but instead brought you here for us to raise," Aziraphale added.

The boy looked at them. "I knew there was a reason a demon and an angel took me in."

"We were afraid to tell you," Aziraphale admitted.

"Adam," Crowley sighed, taking a step forward. "You are still our son and we are going to protect you no matter what."

"Whose voice was that?" he asked.

"A coworker from Hell," Crowley answered.

"So… are you… what? To keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah."

"What _did_ you tell Hell anyway?" Aziraphale wondered, looking at the demon. "When you brought Adam here?"

"Gave them a different name and told them where that family… was and I hope they didn't try to ask the nuns questions or anything, but yeah."

"But do they know this is _my _bookshop?"

"Doubt it."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"So what do I do as the Antichrist?"

"Keep being you," Crowley answered.

"Absolutely," the angel mused.

The boy smiled, then frowned. "So… you took me here instead? Why?"

"Dunno," the demon admitted. "Never regretted it, though."

"Not for a moment," Aziraphale smiled. "You _are _our son."

Adam smiled.


	7. Stars

**Stars**

* * *

The Bentley pulled up to rolling hills outside of Tadfield and the engine died, then Crowley stepped out of the car followed by Adam carrying a large blanket and Dog's leash. The two wondered up a small hill where the boy laid the blanket down on the lush grass and they both down laid down, staring at the stars on the clear night as Dog curled up close to his master.

"It's beautiful," Adam murmured close to his father.

"Yep," Crowley replied, placing his hands behind his head.

"Thanks for taking me."

"I knew if there was a good place to see stars it would be outside of the city." He wanted to remove his sunglasses, but couldn't bring himself to. "Just don't tell Papa you stayed up much later than you should." He smirked.

"I won't."

"Oh, I know you won't. I didn't raise you to be a decent liar for nothing." He smiled at the boy, who laughed. He turned back to the stars, then raised his sunglasses to his forehead, catching a familiar star and connected it to other stars around it, making a human-like shape. "There." He leaned to his son, pointing at the first star. "You see that star just above my finger?"

"Yeah?"

"If you properly connect the lines, that is the constellation of Sagittarius." He dropped his hand to his stomach, lowering his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?" Adam looked at him. "I didn't think you cared about astronomy."

"Opposite, actually…because I created them." His voice was a whisper by the end of his confession.

"What?" his son gasped, sitting up. "Really?" He looked up. "How many did you create?"

"Uh," he exhaled, "all of them." He bitterly smirked.

Adam snapped his gaze to him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He looked at him. "What? Don't believe me?" He knew the boy did.

"Of course I do! Does Papa know?"

He looked away with a shake of the head. "Nah."

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's important."

Adam laid back beside him. "I think it's important. Creating the stars and planets. That's pretty important."

Crowley swallowed, not sure how to respond. It was an important job and he still Fell.

"What was it like creating space?" Adam broke his bitter thoughts.

Crowley inhaled. "Breathtaking."

"Are there aliens?"

"Oh, sure." He smirked at the boy. "What? Think humans are the only beings in this massive universe?"

Adam smiled at the sky. "I was hoping you'd say that." His smile faded. "You should tell Papa."

"Naw."

"He'd love it."

"Adam."

"What?" He innocently looked at him.

The demon smirked, looking back to the stars just as there was a small streak of light. "Oh, a shooting star!"

Adam snapped his attention by to the sky. "I missed it."

* * *

After an hour of stargazing, they packed the blanket and returned to the Bentley. Crowley was speeding down the road as usual and looked in the rearview mirror at the sleeping boy with his dog curled up on his lap. He did wish Aziraphale was with them tonight and if things do go well, maybe he will be next time. He just didn't want to cause him to Fall. He looked back at the road and slammed on the brakes just as a person on their bike flew over the hood of the car.

Adam poked his head over Crowley's shoulder with large eyes. "You hit someone!"

Crowley turned to him. "No I didn't. Someone hit me."

"Dad!"

They scrambled out of the car.


	8. Fire, Fire Everywhere

**Fire, Fire Everywhere**

* * *

Slummed against the wall, drenched in water from a firehose, the demon forced himself to get to his feet with fire blazing around him. Aziraphale was dead. He hoped–prayed– that Adam was with his friends, but if he wasn't…. Crowley scanned through the flames, then turn the moaning staircase. He couldn't bring himself to check the boy's room. The fire wouldn't leave any trace of an angel, but a boy…. Crowley felt nauseous. Spotting a nearby book, he snatched it and headed for the front door. "Please let Adam be with his friends," he hissed. "Please let him be with his friends." The demon waltzed through the flames, finding the firefighters hosing the bookshop down and one holding back a terrified boy. Crowley's serpent eyes locked on the curly-haired boy. "Adam!"

The firefighter allowed the boy through and Crowley fell to his knees, embracing his son; burying his face in his hair. "You're okay." Tears burned the back of his eyes. "You're okay."

"Where's Papa?"

Crowley grabbed his son's shoulders, staring into his large, brown eyes. "Adam…he's gone."

Adam's head dropped and embraced the demon again, sobbing.

"C'mon." Crowley stood up and took his son's hand leading him to the Bentley before anyone could question them and pealed away from the curb.

"Tadfield," Adam croaked from the back. "We have to go to Tadfield airbase!"

"Why?" He looked at his son through the mirror.

"That's where all of this is going to start." He was gazing out the window, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Crowley glanced at the book on his passenger seat.

All he wanted to do was get drunk. He just wanted to get hammered as the world ended around him and until the war broke out between Heaven and Hell. He didn't want to get care if it killed him in the process. Aziraphale was dead. Murdered. However, he had to carry on because his son was still alive. The demon's glassy gaze was stretched on the road, flooring it to Tadfeild. He numbly removed a pair of spare sunglasses from the compartment, used his teeth to open the arms, and slipped them on. I_'m not gonna lose him,_ he promised. _I'm not gonna lose Adam. Aziraphale!_ He wanted to scream. _I promise I'm not gonna fail you! I will protect him!_ He stared through the window to his mourning son. "He's the only thing I've got left…." he barely whispered.

The Bentley zipped through the streets as memories of Aziraphale in the seat beside him flooded his mind. Six thousand years and now he was alone. He never wanted to Fall. He never wanted any of this. Hell, he never even wanted to love Aziraphale, but he did and he fell hard. Now, Aziraphale died not knowing the truth. He should've told him when he had the chance. Did the angel suffer? A tear fell from his eye, clenching his teeth, knowing how cruel fire was. Especially caused by demons. He didn't sense a demonic presence, but he wasn't looking. He was looking for his angel and son. _I'll kill them_, he mentally seethed, unaware he was putting his steering wheel in a death grip. _I'll kill them all! _If Adam wasn't in the car, he would have screamed it.

A strange light on the corner of his eyes earned his attention, making him turn his head to the passenger seat as a familiar manifestation appeared before his eyes. He lost his mind.

"Crowley?" the blue apparition said.

With a jolt of the steering wheel, Crowley pulled over to the curb before he was able to reach the highway and threw the car into park. "What the hell?" he hissed, snapping his gaze at Aziraphale, raising his sunglasses.

"Papa?" Adam cried, unbuckling his seatbelt and nearly flew to the front seats.

It was Aziraphale, but in a ghost-like manner.

"Oh, Adam!" Aziraphale smiled at them both. "I assume you're on the way to Tadfield?"

"Yes! Adam's idea." Crowley furrowed his brow. "Where are you? I can come to you!"

"I'm afraid I got discorporated."

He released a heavy sigh. "Oh, thank God."

"Are you alright, my dear?"

He looked at his friend. "I…I…."

"Crowley?" Aziraphale blinked.

"I thought I lost you… We both did."

The angel blinked, puzzled. "Oh, dear. I– Listen. There isn't much time. In the bookshop did you find a book?"

"Which book? There's a lot of bloody books and…" he released a breath, "I'm sorry, but it… all burned… down."

Aziraphale's gaze dropped. "Oh… But," he looked back at him. "It was the book that mysteriously appeared in your car one day."

"Ah!" He phased a hand through Aziraphale, grabbed it off the seat, and practically shoved it in the angel's face. "Agnes Nutter! Yes!"

"Oh, good! Now, Adam is correct. Go to the airbase in Tadfield!"

"Yeah! Of course, angel!" He tossed the book to Adam and threw the car in drive. "I'm on it!"

* * *

"Oh, bloody Hell!" Crowley cursed in back to back traffic jam on the M25 that was now a ring of fire.

Adam poked his head in between the seats, offering him the book. "Maybe the books says something?"

Groaning, Crowley accepted the book and flipped through the pages of many prophecies by the witch Agnes Nutter that Adam had read some out loud on the trip. "There's got to be an index…."

A hand slowly removed his sunglasses. "Adam, what are you–" He raised his head and stared in horror as Hastur was sitting beside him, crushing his sunglasses. "Uh…Hi, Hastur."

The demon stared at him with soulless, black eyes, looked at the boy, then back to him. "Who's the kid?"

"My nephew. Adam. I'm taking him back to his home in–"

"Shut up!"

"I'm the Antichrist," the boy said.

The both looked at him, then Hastur glared death at the demon. "You kidnapped the Antichrist! You lying, backstabbing, traitorous snake! I should kill you now!"

Crowley looked at the wall of flames ahead, tightening his grip on the wheel. It was worth a shot. He carefully moved his car out of the lane and drove passed the traffic. "Uh, right."

"What are you doing?" Hastur seethed.

"Adam. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. You're my dad."

"_Dad_?" Hastur hissed.

_Please don't let this kill Adam, _Crowley pleaded.

"Crowley…." Hastur nervously said, realizing the car was not slowing down. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just trying something." He slowly increased the pressure on the gas pedal.

"Slow down," the demon cried. "You got a kid in the car!"

"Yeah," he calmly replied.

The Bentley was nearing seventy mph.

"Are you insane?" Hastur shrieked, staring at the nearing wall of fire. "You're going to kill us all!"

"Probably!"

They all screamed as they entered the inferno and Hastur began to burn, then disappear in ash.

"Adam!" Crowley screamed.

"Yeah, Dad?" The boy laughed from the back.

"Just checking!" He grinned like a lunatic.


	9. Last Night of Our Lives

**Last Night of Our Lives**

* * *

He flipped through the pages of the leather bound photo album of Aziraphale holding an infant Adam or reading to a young Adam. Crowley smiled at the time when he took the photo of Adam riding a bike for the first time when he was five. He slowly frowned at one of himself was napping on the couch at the bookshop with a three-year-old Adam laying on his chest.

It all didn't seem real.

Adam had defeated the Four Horsepersons, stood up to Satan himself, and saved the world. Now, Heaven and Hell were not happy with the angel's and demon's choices and both knew that was not the last that they would hear from their "sides." What they both didn't like was that before making his departure, Gabriel claimed that he should have ordered Aziraphale to kill Crowley. Crowley had to admit that when his best friend had his flaming sword back in his hand and Satan was arriving, he thought for sure Aziraphale was going to threaten his life. Just for that split second, he thought Aziraphale was going to betray him. Of course he didn't, but it wasn't the first time he had that fear, either. It was a hidden fear that would sleep over the thousands of years, but would creep to the surface from time to time. Aziraphale is a principality. If Gabriel had ordered to him kill then Crowley, then the demon wouldn't be breathing.

His gaze drifted to the photo below the last one to a polaroid photo of Aziraphale and Crowley with the demon holding the camera. It was their first photo together in 1980. God, his hair was long then.

"Hello."

Crowley snapped his head to his to the door, finding Aziraphale dressed a tartan pajamas that he miracled. He closed the album. "Hey."

"Adam's asleep." He closed the door behind.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep–"

"Oh, Crowley, it's fine." He gently smiled. "I don't mind, really." He walked over to the other side of the bed with black, silk sheets and black covers, then his blue gaze locked on the photo album. "What do you have there?"

Crowley frowned with a small shrug. "Just…going through some memories, I guess, with the last days of our lives tomorrow." He looked at the crimson cover.

"May I see?"

"Sure." He handed him the album.

Aziraphale sat beside him, opened it to the first age, and immediately beamed. "Oh, my! Adam was so small, then!"

Crowley smiled. "Yeah, he was."

He slowly flipped through the pages. "I never knew you had all of these."

"Yep." He tried to keep his voice strong.

Tomorrow their son was going to be an orphan.

The angel thoughtfully turned the pages. "Oh, I remember this!" he laughed, pointing at a photo of Crowley having a stare down with a seven-year-old Adam over the coffee table at the bookshop. "He was convinced he was going to beat you! I loved it so much, I had to take a photo."

The demon laughed, remembering how he purposely didn't blink for ten minutes after winning just to freak their son out.

He turned the page. "Oh…Our first photo."

Crowley slowly frowned. "Yeah."

"Your hair was so beautiful when it was long."

"We're gonna die, angel," he heavily stated. "Tomorrow. Adam is gonna be an orphan. He will even have Dog taken away from him." He ran a hand through his hair, falling on his pillows, staring at the white ceiling. "After everything we just went fucking through, we are going to die. Heaven and Hell will kill us."

"I have been thinking, though." He closed the album. "About the last prophecy. I think we have to trade places– faces. Something tells me we will die with our opposites like you with holy water and me with Hellfire, but if we trade places, we will survive." He turned to him.

"If it doesn't work?"

"What do we have to lose? And don't say Adam because he will be losing us."

The demon bitterly smirked. "This last week has been hell and I know what actual Hell is and it was damn near it. First, we had to tell our son– No! _First_," he held up a finger, "_I _kidnap the bloody Antichrist because I thought 'Why the fuck not?' Then we raise him as _our _son. A week ago, we had to look our son in the eyes and say: 'Hey, you're the Antichrist and this is why we actually took you in.' _Then, _you and I have a fucking argument and you made it absolutely clear that we weren't friends, but we both agreed to stay for Adam." His voice began to crack. "But that's not all. I had two demons come after me and I killed one with holy water and that was scary because that's the fate of a bloody demon for you, so I go to the bookshop and it's an inferno…." His voice dropped. "At that moment, I thought I lost everything. You were dead and I was _terrified _that Adam was upstairs in his room, but I didn't want to check because–" He swallowed as tears burned in the back of his eyes. "I thought I was going to find my son's charred body." He placed trembling hands over his eyes for a few seconds, removing them as he stared back at the ceiling. "I _prayed _that he was with his friends and when I saw him outside," he smiled as a tear rolled down, "I never hugged him so hard. I just knew we going to finish this thing together and I was not going to lose him." He forced himself to look at the angel. "I promised_ you_ that I was not going to let our son die, then you showed up in my car."

Azirphale covered his mouth. "Crowley…."

He looked back at the ceiling. "Then the M25 was an inferno and next thing I knew, I was back in fire with Adam and it was the only way, but I drove _through the flames with my son in the car. _I didn't even think of him when I did it. I just did it." The blood in his vein turned to ice. "What if it killed him? What if he was just human enough or my willpower wasn't strong enough that it killed him?"

"Dear," Aziraphale tried.

"But he lived," he continued, trying to shake the thought from his mind, "and I lost the Bentley. Oh!" He threw his hands in the air. "But how could we all forget that Satan himself was rising and then, it was somehow up to _me _to _stop time its-fucking-self_! No, couldn't forget that part! And _now _after all of this, we are going to killed and Adam is going to be left alone!"

"Crowley–"

"And I told myself that I was not going to die without you knowing," he snapped his gaze to the dewy-eyed angel, "I love you, Aziraphale. I always have." Another tear escaped as his heart was in his throat. "The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to Fall."

The angel gently wiped away the demon's tears. "I've always known you loved me," the angel softly replied. "And I love you. The reason _I _never told you was because, well…." He slowly looked away.

"It's sin to love a demon," he murmured, holding the angel's hand against his cheek.

Aziraphale looked back into his own eyes making the demon feel like he was at the gates of Heaven.

The demon slowly sat up, leaned forward, and kissed the angel. His heart was slamming against his ribcage when the angel returned the kiss. He forced himself to pull away, but kept his forehead on the angel's own. "I can't let you Fall," he whispered.

"I don't care about that." Aziraphale gave him a quick kiss. "If Falling is the only way to be with you, then so be it."

Crowley grabbed his shoulders, staring into his beautiful, blue eyes. "Angel, no," he hissed. "_Nothing_ is worth Falling for. Not me. Not anything." He firmly shook him. "Do you understand?"

_I should've ordered you to kill that demon!_

Crowley flinched at the archangel's departing words as the angel kissed him, reminding him that he was in love with Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Another couple of things to add to the list of how shitty this week has been. He was in love with a principality. Archangle Gabriel wanted the demon dead. If there was an order, Aziraphale would end the demon's life. He grabbed the angel by the nape of the neck, deepening the kiss as the angel began to unbutton the demon's black, silk nightshirt.

Aziraphale placed his hands on the demon's chest, gently pushing away from the kiss. "Wait, we are going to switch places, right?" His eyes were fearful. "It is a prophecy from Anges Nutter, after all."

"Yeah," he breathed, still holding his lover. "Yeah, we can try it. We'll switch places in the morning and after that, hope everything works out."

The angel smiled. "Excellent." He pulled the demon back to him and continued the kiss.

Crowley removed his shirt without breaking the kiss. The touch of the angel's hands on his bare chest sent a rush down his spine as thoughts of loving his angel and facing Heaven tomorrow were battling in his mind. He removed the angel's shirt and gently laid him down on his back. Gabriel wanted Crowley to die and had thought about having Aziraphale doing the deed. "I would do anything for you to survive tomorrow," he murmured into the angel's neck, kissing him.

"As I would I," Aziraphale breathed.

"If Gabriel asked me or…you… to kill me to regain your place in Heaven's side, I will accept it."

"What?" he croaked, his jugular beginning to rapidly pulsate against the demon's lips.

"He wanted to give you an order to kill me. That was clear, angel." He gently placed a kiss on the fearful pulse. "And if there is a chance that trade may come up again, I will accept it." He wasn't sure how he could be calm about it, but he was. There were times where the thought of them eventually trying to kill each other had flittered into his mind, but he knew he would never be able to kill the angel. Aziraphale was a principality and knew how to use a sword. He could handle it.

The angel froze underneath him. "Why?"

"It may be a way for you to survive or get back into Heaven. Who knows what Gabriel will come up with."

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's arms, making the demon look him in his pleading eyes. "If there is a trade, don't accept it. _Please_, Crowley!" He dug his fingers into the demon's skin. "I refuse to kill you. I don't care how painless I can make it, I refuse to end your existence! I am not going to kill you for anything or anyone!"

"Angel," he soothed, cupping his beloved's face as tears threatened those blue eyes once more. The angel couldn't love him more than Heaven, could he? "It's alright. I promise, I won't accept–"

Aziraphale kissed him. "I love you, Crowley."

"I love you." He looked at him. "But I'm not worth dying for."


End file.
